Secretos y mentiras
by Acrilika
Summary: ¿Era sólo un sueño? No. Él existía. Pero no era el tipo de hombre que ella pensaba. Él esconde un secreto, un secreto que cambiaría sus vidas. A veces, todo lo que uno quiere puede pasarle factura. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas. BxE
1. Prólogo

**Personajes**** de la increíble**** Meyer****.****  
**

**Historia: mía propia.  
**

**Título: Secretos y mentiras** (de momento)**  
**

**BellaxEdward  
**

**Rated: M  
**

**POV tanto Bella como Edward.  
**

**Gracias tan sólo por pasarte y espero que te guste. ¡Nos leemos!  
**

* * *

**Summary**: ¿Era sólo un sueño? No. Ese hombre existía. Se presentó como un día cualquiera y, desde entonces, Bella no quería que se marchase de su vida. A veces, todo lo que uno quiere puede pasarle factura. Secretos y mentiras. BxE

* * *

_**PRÓLOGO.**_

"_De nuevo estás aquí... _

_Han pasado dos noches, ¿por qué no has venido a verme...? Te he echado de menos._

_Sigues igual de guapo que en el anterior sueño. ¿Por qué no me dejas ver tu boca? Yo quiero ver tus labios. Vamos, déjame verlos._

_¡No, no! ¡No te vayas! No te vayas... Está bien, si no quieres, no. ¿Quizás escuchar tu voz? Joder, deja de negar con la cabeza, ¿no sabes hacer otra cosa? _

_Hasta cuando frunces el ceño estás irresistible. _

_¿Siempre llevas el pelo así? No, no lo cambies. Así me gusta. _

_Ahora has sonreído. Me muero de ganas de verte sonreír. No, te he dicho que no insisto más en tus labios. Sólo lo he notado por las marcas en tus ojos. _

_Tienes unos ojos preciosos, ¿sabes? Llevo perdiéndome en ellos desde hace dos semanas. Jamás he visto unos ojos tan verdes... _

_Realmente me gustaría besar ese lunar... No, ese no. Ese tampoco. El que tienes justo antes de que empiece tu barba. ¿No te afeitas? Me gusta. Estás sexy con la barba de tres días... _

_¿Me dejas tocarte al menos...? _

_Dios mío. _

_Tus manos...son suaves. Creía que serían ásperas, como las de la mayoría de los hombres. Tienes unos dedos de pianista, ¿quizás tocas el piano? ¿La guitarra?_

_Yo sólo quiero...déjame...sólo...sólo...darte...un...bes... _

_¿DÓNDE VAS? ¡NO TE VAYAS! Dime al menos que volverás mañana, por la noche... _

_Lo tomaré como un sí. _

_En ese caso, hasta mañana. Estaré esperándote, como todas mis noches."_

* * *

**Para aclarar dudas:**

**Lo que habéis leído es un sueño de Bella. Tan sólo es el principio, es el comienzo de toda la historia. Todo empieza por eso. Me gustaría que miráseis cada detalle.  
**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Muchas gracias.  
**

**¡Reviews de sugerencias/críticas aceptados!  
**

**¡MUACKS!  
**


	2. 1-Un 'Charlotte' y algo inesperado

**Personajes de la increíble Meyer.**

**Historia: mía propia.**

**Título: Secretos y mentiras (de momento)**

**BellaxEdward**

**Rated: M**

**POV tanto Bella como Edward.**

**Gracias tan sólo por pasarte y espero que te guste. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

**UN 'CHARLOTTE' Y ALGO INESPERADO  
**

_**2 de Enero **_

Maldito hijo de puta. Malditos ojos y malditas manos...

Otra vez ese sueño. De nuevo ese 'él' que no existe. Otra vez todo, joder.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**29 de Enero **_

Me está volviendo loca...

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**4 de Febrero **_

_I think I'm drowning_

_Asphyxiating_

_I wanna break the spell_

_that you've created _

_You're something beautiful_

_A contradiction_

_I wanna play the game_

_I want the friction_

_You will be the death of me_

_Yeah, you will be the death of me_

Lo cierto es que mi voz aquel día no sonaba muy bien. Al menos no al lado de la de Matt Bellamy.

"¡Joder, son las ocho menos veinte, voy a llegar tarde! ¡Puta mierda!", dije por lo bajo mientras mi canción favorita retumbaba en mis oídos a través de esos inmensos auriculares negros, cortesía de mi nunca-presente madre.

Tuve que sujetarme al armario porque, en uno de esos vaciles poniéndome los calcetines más calentitos que existen en el mundo, iba a caerme redonda al suelo.

"¡Tía Sue, necesito que saques las magdalenas, voy tarde!" grité asomándome escaleras abajo. Como respuesta sólo oí su risa.

En cualquier caso, no me regañó a diferencia del noventa y nueve por ciento de los días.

Alcancé mi cartera negra del pomo de la puerta de mi habitación, luego todos los libros que se amontonaban en mi desordenado escritorio y, antes de salir a toda prisa del dormitorio rumbo al comedor, los metí sin cuidado en ella. Corrí escaleras abajo aún con los pies envueltos en calcetines, sabiendo que la sabia de mi tía Sue habría puesto mis negras y desgastadas botas justo en el último escalón de la trampa del demonio que había ideado mi madre; esas peligrosas escaleras de madera.

Mi madre, Renee, era una importantísima mujer de negocios. Se pasaba la vida de aquí para allá, de avión en avión, y venía a verme una vez al mes, si había suerte.

Se dedicaba al mundo de la costura. Bueno, no exactamente. Mi madre era diseñadora. Era una famosa diseñadora de bolsos de la conocida marca 'DRenis'. No recuerdo unas Navidades con mi madre, pero sí recuerdo los miles y millones de regalos para compensar su ausencia, aunque ese truco no funcionaba conmigo. Al estar siempre trabajando, tuvo que buscar a alguien que se ocupara de mí, puesto que mi padre no estaba. Jamás estuvo ya que no llegué a conocerlo nunca; ni siquiera tenía una foto de él. Así es como llegó la tía Sue a mi vida.

Miré por la ventana que hay al bajar la escaleras. Lloviendo. Genial. Me gustaban los días de lluvia.

"Deja de embobarte mirando al mundo exterior y céntrate en tus magdalenas" dijo Sue mientras servía un café bien caliente en dos tazas para nosotras.

Puse cara de pocos amigos cuando me obligó a quitarme los auriculares de los oídos para así poder hablar conmigo mientras desayunaba.

Oí de fondo una melodía que me resultaba familiar mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas de madera. No era Muse, eso estaba claro. Pensé profundamente en el nombre de aquello que salía de los altavoces del comedor y antes de que tía Sue pudiera decirme el nombre, levanté el dedo índice, acariciándome las sienes con los dedos de la otra mano y cerré los ojos en un apretón. Luego lo solté:

"Parov", sonreí con suficiencia. "Es Parov Stelar. Requiem for Annie".

"En eso eres igual que tu padre", respondió Sue, con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

A diferencia de mi, ella sí conoció a mi padre. Había sido vecina de mi familia desde que se mudaron a Londres. Mi madre jamás quiso que yo supiera más de la cuenta sobre mi padre, pero mi querida tía siempre se había encargado de darme datos sueltos sobre él. Supongo que para mi madre fue un golpe duro todo eso de que la dejara por la música.

Por ella sé que mi padre amaba la música. Amaba el rock por encima de todas las cosas. Por encima de mi madre y de mi. Era el vocalista de un grupo de ese género formado por unos cuantos amigos que le duraban de su época universitaria, 'Los Tiburones Blancos'. Woooow. Por aquel entonces, llevaba el pelo por los hombros y una buena barba. Al igual que yo, él también vestía con camisetas de sus bandas preferidas. Es una de las cosas que me alegraban de que fuese mi padre, supongo. Yo he sacado sus ojos marrones mierda según Sue. Por lo demás, soy una réplica de mi desaparecida madre.

En cuanto a mi hogar, vivíamos en ' ', un barrio bastante famoso de Londres. Pero, a decir verdad, no me gustaba. A ver, es cierto que vivir en un barrio así está bien; digo, tienes sitios a los que ir siempre, porque siempre queda algo por ver, pero siempre está lleno de turistas, y a veces me gustaría vivir en un barrio alejado; a las afueras.

Lo único que me alegra de vivir aquí es que, como tenemos un piso de doble planta ya que mi madre se molestó en comprar el 4º y el 5º B, puedo tener a mi gata Misty. Mi preciosa gata Misty.

"Con toda la ropa que te regala tu madre cada vez que viene a verte y tú que siempre te pones esas camisetas de grupos de música o publicidad con esos vaqueros. Si te viera no sé qué haría". Sue bebió un sorbo de café de su taza y, mientras lo tragaba, negaba con la cabeza.

"Pero eso no va a pasar, porque tengo a la mejor encubridora del mundo que se encarga de vestirme como una verdadera 'señorita' cada vez que mi madre llama a esa puerta", busqué su ojos con los míos con una mirada de no haber roto un plato y, a juzgar por la sonrisa que me regaló, ese truco funcionó.

No volvimos a hablar en un buen rato. Yo me concentraba en comer magdalenas mojadas en café tan rápido como podía, vigilando el reloj a cada minuto para no llegar tarde a la universidad.

Estudiaba Bellas Artes, y era especialista en dibujar rostros. Sí, como _ese_ rostro... Era mi tercer año y el último día antes del último exámen de febrero. Tenía que entregar las últimas láminas antes de ese dichoso exámen y a la noche saldría con Rosalie; a decir verdad, necesitaba despejarme de tanto estudio y tantas láminas.

Rosalie Hale. Mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de conciencia. Rose era una rubia despampanante con la que, cualquier hombre de cualquier edad, había tenido sueños húmedos. Si yo fuera lesbiana, probablemente también los habría tenido. Si no con ella, seguro que sí con su pelo rubio y ondulado que caía sobre sus hombros con toda la elegancia que puede desprender un cabello. Yo misma, hasta a veces me preguntaba si verdaderamente era amistad lo que nos unía o el simple hecho de que no tengo un recuerdo de mi vida sin que ella esté presente en algún momento.

"Llego tarde", me metí un último trozo de magdalena en la boca acompañada de un sorbo de café mientras miraba el reloj de mi muñeca. "Volveré sobre las tres", dije con la boca aún llena de magdalena.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Tras unos quince minutos andando bajo la lluvia con el pelo empapado, llegué a la universidad. Se puede decir que estaba vacía en el día antes del exámen, salvo unos pocos que nos atrevimos a hacer las láminas. Supongo que todos estarían como locos estudiando, aunque no les culpo; la profesora Gia era bastante exigente en sus correcciones.

Unos minutos de espera y estaba frente a la profesora más hija de puta del mundo. Aunque a mí parece que me tenía un especial afecto.

"Realmente tu trabajo es bueno, Isabella", sonrió sinceramente mirando mi trabajo, mis láminas que tantas tardes de frustación y dinero en gomas me habían costado. "Pero hay algo que me tiene muy intrigada, y es que en cada rostro que dibujas veo unos rasgos muy similares", tragué con fuerza y juraría que se me había quedado la cara más blanca de lo que ya la tenía, y no era precisamente por una indigestión estomacal.

"No la entiendo, profesora", intenté ganar tiempo mientras me hacía la loca ante su mirada escrutadora.

"Quizás no me he explicado bien...". S_í, profesora, se había explicado a las mil maravillas. _"Lo que quiero decir es que, por ejemplo, en estas dos últimas láminas que me has entregado, Isabella, veo rasgos como la nariz y los ojos escandalosamente parecidos, y lo curioso es que lleva siendo así desde que empezamos enero"

"Sí, es cierto, profesora", reconocí. "Quizás haya cogido el hábito de plasmar esas facciones de esa forma, supongo que tendré que modificar eso", me encogí de hombros y agaché la mirada hasta mis pies.

"No me malinterpretes Isabella, tu trabajo es fantástico; estoy más que contenta con tu constancia y tu empeño en mejorar. Sin duda eres un ejemplo para el alumnado", ese discurso casi me hizo vomitar. "Lo cierto es que ese rostro que plasmas es muy bello. Sí, realmente es hermoso, ¿quizás tu padre?"

"No, profesora, a decir verdad, no conozco a mi padre", noté como la cotilla de mi profesora de ruborizaba ante mi confesión, arrepentida.

_Ese_ rostro...

Había estado soñando con él durante más de dos meses, pero no fue hasta principios de año cuando esas perfectas facciones calaron en mi cabeza y se abrieron un paso a mi imaginación al plasmarla en cada lámina. Pero, por alguna gilipollez, o putada, jamás conseguía ver el completo de ese rostro... Juraría que podría reconocer esa nariz perfectamente esculpida si tan sólo la viese pasar por la calle, o esos perfectos ojos verde esmeralda... Soñaba y soñaba, pero jamás le había visto. En ocasiones, soñaba con sus dedos, esos perfectos y largos dedos retorciéndome en mi piel, en lo más hondo de mí...y me despertaba empapada. Tampoco me quejaba.

Era una loca. Estaba perra perdida por alguien que, probablemente, solo existiera en mi atolondrada cabeza.

En cambio yo... Yo era una chica normal. Un pelo color mierda sin gracia (chocolate para no dañar la sensibilidad de mi gran amiga Rosalie), unos ojos marrones estándar de lo más corriente visto y por ver, un cuerpo no precisamente bonito y bien esculpido, y una piel blanca como la nieve. Esa era yo.

Tras unas quinientas disculpas y chupadas de culo de mi profesora por el comentario de mi padre y a sabiendas de que era hija de la famosa diseñadora Renee, salí pitando de la universidad.

A los pocos minutos sonó mi Blackberry.

**¿Donde estás? ¿Aún en la universidad? Deja de ser tan responsable y sé más puntual. Hemos quedado dentro de 5 minutos en el Charlotte, por si se te había olvidado. Un besito. -R**

Me reí por lo bajo al casi ver a Rosalie exasperada porque vuelvo a retrasarme cuando he quedado con ella. Decidí responderle para no enfadarla más.

**Acabo de salir de entregar las últimas láminas. ¡Soy libre! Y no se me había olvidado, en dos minutos estoy allí. -B**

A los pocos segundos, la respuesta de Rosalie.

**Espero sinceramente que no te hayas mojado y hayas decidido ponerte algo más acorde al sitio. Ya me entiendes. -R**

Se me escapó una carcajada justo al terminar de leerlo, casi llegando a chocar con una pobre señora que intentaba cruzar el paso de peatones. Le pedí disculpas y contesté a mi agilipollada e ingenua amiga.

**Esperas mal, Rose. Estoy empapada, y en vaqueros y sudadera. Y sí, llevo esas "botas horribles del ejército". Ahora nos vemos. -B**

En realidad eran unas Mustang, pero Rose entendía de moda cuando le interesaba.

Tras escasos minutos caminando llegué al 'Charlotte', nuestra cafetería preferida y, antes de que me diera tiempo a acercarme a Rosalie, vi como el camarero le miraba descaradamente su impresionante, y habitual, escote.

Yo, sin embargo... En fin, dejémoslo.

Vi a Rosalie tomando un sorbo de su café mientras me señalaba con la mano que me acercara de una vez. Me senté en el sofá justo en frente del que ella estaba. Siempre tan sumamente...perfecta.

Y yo tan desastre. Era imposible que se me viese al lado de mi amiga.

"Dime, que era eso taaaaan importante que tenías que decirme", mientras Rosalie se limpiaba los alrededores de su boca, yo le pedía al camarero un capuccino, a lo que él asintió con una leve sonrisa muy profesional. En la radio sonaba The Coffee Song, de Frank Sinatra. 'Charlotte' nunca me decepcionaba.

"Bells, tengo una gran noticia", se aclaró la garganta, dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y continuó. "¿Te acuerdas de Emmett? El chico este que conocí en primero de carrera en la fiesta de fin de exámenes de mi universidad, el que era...", la interrumpí.

"Emmett es el fortachón ese que estudiaba contigo periodismo, ¿no? Ese al que te follaste en mi cama cuando te hice el favor de dejarte mi casa", arrugué los labios, intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

Rosalie agachó su cabeza rubia y asintió con la cabeza; pero, al momento, su estado de ánimo eufórico volvió. "Bueno, pues él vuelve", me regaló una amplia sonrisa.

"Ah, ¿pero que se había ido?", tomé un sorbo rápido de mi capuccino y me encogí de hombros.

Claro que había vuelto. Emmett es el chico que estuvo con Rosalie un mes y algo más tras conocerlo en la fiesta de la universidad de periodismo, donde ambos estudian, y luego desapareció por... un tema familiar creo recordar. Algo así me dijo Rose. Y luego se fue con una beca de la universidad a.. ¿Nueva York era?

"Me alegro muchísimo por ti, parecía un buen chaval", me sinceré con Rose antes de pedirle la cuenta al camarero.

Tras otro rato de charla con Rosalie, volví a casa. La muy cabrona había quedado con él esta noche y quería, por cualquier estúpida e inexplicable razón, que fuera con ella. Además, me exigió y ordenó que fuese a su casa antes para llegar juntas, ya que él la estaría esperando allí. Ni que tuviese quince años...

Después de una ducha fui hacia casa de Rose. Lo cierto es que iba vestida como si fuera a la universidad. La ropa no era algo que me preocupara demasiado. Una camiseta negra, unos vaqueros y mis botas estaría bien, supuse. Pero no.

Al momento de entrar a casa de mi amiga rubia, su boca formó una 'O' de espanto. Me cogió no sé cómo y me arrastró hasta su cuarto. Sólo tengo que dar gracias porque no me quitó los vaqueros. Cambió mi camiseta negra por una algo más 'apropiada' según sus palabras, una camisa de cuadros negros, grises y blancos sobre una blanca básica. Y me dejó mis botas, todo un logro.

Esta vez fuimos en coche hasta el pub en el que habían quedado los dos tórtolos.

Al parecer el no había llegado aún, así que la increíble Rosalie y yo tomamos asiento no muy alejadas de la barra. Por lo visto se llenaba a partir de las doce. Mientras ella llamaba al fortachón, le pedí un Gibson y para mí simplemente pedí una Coca-Cola.

La espera no se hizo larga, estuvimos charlando sobre el viaje que haría tía Sue dentro de aproximadamente un mes hacia España. ¡Iba a hacer el camino de Santiago! Lo hacía cada tres años, y ahora tocaba de nuevo. Estaría sola cerca de un mes y medio.

De repente, Rosalie se levantó con una energía ya habitual en ella y se lanzó a los brazos de alguien que parecía ser aquel Hércules que tanto le gustaba. Yo sonreí sinceramente al verla tan feliz.

Al cabo de escasos minutos, ella jaló mi brazo y me llevó hasta Emmett, quien estaba muy sonriente y más cachas que la última vez. No era mi tipo. Le saludé con una sonrisa y dos besos, algo bastante previsible, pero sin darme cuenta el me cogió entre sus brazos y me abrazó tan fuerte que creía que me iba a sacar los sesos.

"Me alegro de volver a veros, estáis las dos guapísimas", sonrió ampliamente mirando la vestimenta de ambas. "Anda, Bella, has...cambiado tu estilo", miré a Rose con el ceño fruncido, aguantando el grito que quería escaparse de mi boca. "Casi se me olvidaba, él también viene conmigo, espero que no os importe, por eso te dije, Rosalie, que trajeras a Bel..."

_Él._

* * *

**Bueno, pues esto empieza a coger forma. ¿Quién será él? ¿Por qué se sorprende tanto? ¿Por qué viene con Emmett?**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Por cierto, mi día para subir será el domingo, es el que mejor me viene; si preferís otro día sólo tenéis que decírmelo e intentaré amoldarme.  
**

**No te vayas sin comentar, eso me ayuda a seguir.**

**¡MUACKS!  
**

_PD: la primera canción es "Time Is Running Out" de Muse._**  
**


End file.
